Squad 309
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: the Gallagher/Blackthorne gang are sent on a mission-but on the way, they discover some secrets the Director wants buried. And if that weren't enough, the squad leaders start having a romance! Will they ever achieve their mission? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but you should still read and review! I had this idea floating around in my head for a little bit, and I decided that I wanted to write it, just to see how it would work and what your reactions are! **

Cammie POV:

I sit lazily in my chair as Professor Grigori drones on and on about correct pronunciation when one is speaking in Russian. Generally, classes at spy school are supposed to be fun and interesting. But not Advanced Languages, and sure as hell not Professor Grigori. I can see Bex doodling a new diagram off the Wavinski Toss, and Liz writing hearts with Mrs. Jonas Harelson written in them (NOTE TO SELF- STEAL THIS NOTEBOOK AND USE AS BLACKMAIL). A piece of folded paper lands on my desk, and I don't even have to look at it to know it's Macey. I sigh and unfold it.

_U gotta go, Cam, _It says in Macey's curly handwriting,

_i told u i wasnt gonna go, Mace, _ I write back.

_Zachary Goode told u 2 meet him, so therefore, u sure as hell are going, bitch! _She writes furiously.

_Macey, why would i go? it's not like he cares about me or anything. he probably wants to ask me about Bex, _I say.

Macey looks at Bex, who is now discreetly shredding her diagram ad feeding it to whatever she keeps in her purse (Step One To Having A Happy life With Rebecca Baxter: NEVER ask what lives in her purse). She shakes her head despairingly and turns back to me. Her eyes say it all: Are you _**kidding **_me? I sigh and glance at the clock. Two-Twenty Five. I'm supposed to ask to use the bathroom and meet Zach in exactly 5.754 minutes. A part of me wants to jump up now and run to him, but another part tells me to stay still, to not do anything,

Unfortunately, the side of me that wants to go has Macey McHenry on its side, who apparently has the senses of a panther, because just as I decide that I'm not going to go, she raises her hand and says, "Professor? Cammie has to go to the bathroom,".

I scowl at her, and she gives me a beautiful grin. Shaking my head, I get up and make my way to the roof.

When I get there, I see a familiar green-eyed boy waiting for me.

"You know, for a second, I thought you weren't gonna come," He says. "But then I thought, wait a minute, I've got the Goodes. Why wouldn't she come?"

"I almost didn't. You owe Macey everything," I mutter.

He grabs my chin and lifts it up, forcing me to look into his deep green beauties. "Why wouldn't you come, Cam?" he asks me.

"I don't know. I just… was apprehensive, I guess."

"What do you have to be apprehensive about, Morgan?" He says, pulling me closer.

"That you would try something," I say.

"Try something? Like?" He says, but there's no joking I his voice. I can't hear anything above my heart pounding, and I know I should be afraid. That I should push him away from me, should run back to class and give Macey McHenry some serious shit. But I don't do anything. Except kiss him back when he crushes his lips to mine. It quickly becomes something more, something with its own mind and will. It's like Zach and I aren't in control of our bodies anymore. My hand somehow ends up tangled in his hair, while his slowly creeps up the back of my shirt. His tongue somehow finds its way into my mouth, and…. wow. A slight cough echoes from behind me, and I pull away to see Macey McHenry standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her eyes twinkling.

"Wow. I mean, I knew there was sexual tension between you guys since forever, but this was a little…more heated than I expected. " She grins.

"Macey, um, …" I start.

"No, no, no need to explain yourselves," She says, thoroughly enjoying our embarrassment. "I just wanted you to know that your mom wants to see us all in her office. "

Five minutes later, we all sit in the plush chairs that my mom keeps for when she has to entertain guests from the civilian world (because we have to keep our cover, of course,). Bex, Liz, Macey, Nick, Grant, and Jonas are all there, and by the way Bex is looking at me, I have a feeling Macey spilled about the kiss.

"Alright, operatives. We have a mission for you," my mother says. It's her curt, don't give me crap or I'll kick your ass which means that something's about to go down. She directs our attention to the huge painting behind her desk, which has just morphed into a 20-inch flat screen. A pale, beautiful girl's face comes on the screen. Her eyes are wide and blue, with flecks of gold in the middle, and her auburn hair tumbles down her back. I take a minute to memorize her facial structure, and then I wonder why she's important.

"This is Ariana Richardson. Six months ago, she disappeared, along with Jacob Griffinhild" His face appeared on the screen, blonde and blue eyed with dimples "And their daughter, Mia." A laughing, blue-eyed baby comes onto the screen, and I hear Liz sigh in pity. "Jacob and Ariana had just come from a meeting with the Director, when they were last seen. Mia was at her Long Island day care, and there are fifteen witnesses to both of them picking her up. But after that-"

"They all just vanished." I say sadly, finishing my mother's sentence.

"What was the Director talking to them about?" Jonas asks.

"We don't know. That Director was murdered a few weeks after Jacob, Ariana, and Mia were reported missing." My mother says. "But now, we have an idea. Jacob and Ariana were apart of the Cooper B. Operation." Bex's eyes bulge out of her head, and Grant's jaw hits the floor. The Cooper B. Operation was the top-secret elite team formed in order to infiltrate and destroy the Raminoa, the Puerto Rican missile group that the government has been secretly forming for years. It's Bex's dream to some day be apart of a similar team, and apparently, Grant felt the same way.

"Jacob and Ariana met, fell in love, and umm, conceived Mia during this operation. " Macey shoots Zach and I a laughing glance, which I try to ignore. "Because of their involvement, they would be very valuable if compromised. Therefore, we're sending in a team to find them and get them out. You are that team." She says. She opens a door underneath her desk and pulls out 6 files. Tossing one to each of us, she motions for us to open them. When I open mine, I see a cover.

**Name: Ally Johansen. **

**Description: Black hair, gold eyes, gorgeous**

**Friends: Jessica Richardson, Nate Haylinson, Noah Haylinson, Triana White, and Zane Michelson **

**Likes: being sarcastic, shopping, flirting with boyfriend, PDA, having guys flirt with her **

**Dislikes: guys who can't take a hint, hoes who flirt with her boyfriend, pink, shopping with Jessica (Macey McHenry), when people backtalk her. **

**Boyfriend: Noah Haylinson. **

There's much more in my legend, but after the boyfriend part, I stop reading. I've already seen Zach's legend name, and it's Noah Haylinson. Abso-freaking-loutley.

"Squad 309, you bear a heavy burden. Three people's lives depend on your skills. But you were hand selected for this job, and you will succeed. Make your country proud, " My mother says, and then she opens a door that previously seemed to not exist. Ushering us out, she leads us into a waiting jet that's on the roof. Bex and Grant push nest to each other, Liz and Jonas cuddle together, and Macey sits next to Nick so I'm forced to lay with Zach. I glare at her, but she simple smiles and pretends to be interested in her hands. Then her eyes light up and she says, " When we land, I'm taking all of you shopping!"

Oh, shit.

**A.N. So whatcha think? Like it? This is my first fanfic where I really bring the spy thing in, so please review and tell me your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I AM SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! I will try to be better, and since my school is ending, I will have much more time to write, so please don't plan my death- I'm sorry, but I've already got like three people who have claims on my life, but better luck next time! **

Cammie POV:

"Twirl!" Macey commands. The dress is tight, a shimmery gold color, and it ends right below my butt. Macey squeals, and brings Zach in. My hair is an ebony black, and my gold contacts are itchy, but apparently compliemt the dress perfectly. Or so The McHenry Monster says.

"So, Zach, what does Cammie look like, to you?" She asks bluntly.

"Well, she looks a little slutty…kinda desperate," He says nonchalantly.

"You're lying. You think she looks sexy beyond belief. " Macey says promptly.

"Um…well, yeah, I do." He says sheepishly. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, darling," Macey says motheringly. " You might be a good liar, but your body is giving you away."

I look before I can stop myself and blush. Macey laughs at me, shaking her head.

"Alright, Cam, your time is done." She says.

"Hallelujah! I'm free!" I yell, darting back into my dressing room and coming out in shorts and a tank top. Macey takes my pile of clothes to the check out, leaving Zach and I alone for an very akward couple of minutes.

When we're back in the house the CIA bought for us, I can't help but give a sigh of relief. Grant and Bex are heatedly sparring, and Nick is cheering them on. I throw my bag on the counter and motion for the poor guys carrying my new wardrobe inside.

"Wow, you must've really pissed her off," Nick says, eyeing my stash.

"You have no idea." I mutter. "Where are Jonas and Liz?"

"Taking a shower," He says, grinning.

"A shower? Like, together?" I say incredulously.

"Yep."

"MACEY MC FREAKING HENRY, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" I scream. Nick looks startled.

"What, Cam?" She says, running in.

"What'd you put in Jonas and Lizzy's orange juice this morning?" I demand.

"Um…nothing?" She says.

"Mace, they're taking a shower together! JONAS AND LIZ! You put something in the orange juice!"

"Okay, just because Jonas and Lizzy have decided to actually act on their sexual tension and form an actual relationship, unlike you and Zach, does not mean I screwed with their orange juice!" Macey says heatedly.

"Just admit it! You messed with the juice!"

"UHHHH! I DIDN'T SPIKE THE JUICE!" She screams.

"YOU KNOW, LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE REAL MEN!" I yell at her.

"FINE! If you win, I'll admit that I spiked the juice, even though I didn't. And if you lose, you have to play truth or dare with all of us!" She says.

I nod my head, and we let the battle begin. And, alas, it turns out that paper beats rock, even though that makes no sense. So, half an hour later, we all sit in a half circle.

"Truth or Dare, Bex?" Macey says evily.

"Um, Truth?" She says.

"Okay. Have you ever cheated on Grant with a guy in the room?" She asks. Nick spits out the soda he just took a sip of and Grant looks interested

"Um…. Yeah. I cheated….with Zach." .

Oh. My. Freaking. God

**A.N. So how was the bombshell that Bex just dropped? How is Cam gonna react? How is Grant gonna react? How will it play out? REVIEW To find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Merry Christmas! **

_Punch. Kick. Flip. _

Bex and Zach.

Zach and Bex.

I dive into the pool, cold water sliding off of my bare skin. I don't usually approve of skinny-dipping, but it's not like I'm doing this is with a guy or anything, so I'll make an exception.

"Al?"

I glide further underneath the icy water, the chilliness cutting through the anger and bringing clarity to me.

"Ally."

Even though I'm completely naked and so angry I can practically see steam rising off of my pores, I begin the breast stroke, enjoying the burbling sounds the water made as I moved.

"ALLY EMERSON JOHANSEN, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT POOL RIGHT NOW, I'M COMING IN AFTER YOU!"

I sigh, because I'm no longer Cammie.

I'm Ally, the beautiful girl who dreams of nothing more than hot and steamy nights with her faithful boyfriend.

Thank god this hair dye only comes out with a special shampoo. I pop my head above water. "Jeez, Jess, calm it d-"

And then I stop, because it's not Macey – or as her cover states, Jessica- looking at me.

It's Grant.

Behind him stands Zach, but for interest of not committing a cold-blooded murder in the middle of the house the Director has furnished us with, I ignore him.

"What's up, Nate?"

"We've got some company, Al," Grant eyes me evilly. "This is Mr. Holden and his sons."

Four men. One old, easily in his sixties, and three around our age.

I look them up and down.

_If that one by the door whirled on me, I could slam him into the old one and create a cannonball effect. It might be hard to do wet and naked, but I could probably climb onto the landing and have Nick or Mace throw me a gun- _

"Earth to Ally! Anyone home?" Grant pretends to tap my temple. "Sorry, gents, she's beautiful, but a bimbo."

"Oh, because you're obviously the poster child for braniacs. How long ago was it that Will had to remind you how to use a microwave?" I motion for a towel. "Bring me that."

"You know what, I don't think I will." Grant smirks. "What are you wearing, Ally darling?"

"Hey, only I get to ask that question," Zach buts in. "Hands off, bro."

"Babe, hand me a towel." I hiss. "Right. Now."

"Say pretty please!" Zach says in a singsong voice.

The old man coughs.

"Right, right, right. We've got business to attend to. C'mon, Al, get out of the pool. You'll survive without a towel-your swim-suit can't be that bad."

"I can help you," One of the young boys offers quietly- the one with the green eyes. "I'm Elijah."

"And that is mine." Zach glares. "Hands off."

I'm about to snap and tell him to bring me a freaking towel, but then, looking at how territorial Zach is getting, I have a better idea.

"Fine, I'll get out by myself." I smirk. "You're gonna regret this."

I slowly push myself out of the water, making sure my hair falls where it should and the three sons have a good view.

Water gliding off of my bare body, my contacts glinting, I emerge, butt naked.

Zach's jaw opens and closes and he develops a twitch.

I roll my eyes and turn to Elijah. "Now he wants to give me a towel."

I smile inwardly as the other two's eyes rake up and down my body and Zach's fists clench.

I would never normally dare to do this, but I'm not normal right now.

I'm pissed, and even though I'm probably going to regret this, right now it feels good.

I turn to the other two brothers. "I'm Ally. And you are?"

"I'm Robbie," The dark-haired, brown-eyed one says, shaking my outstretched hand.

He's muscular and good-looking, but I can sense some uncontrollable wildness, a need of chaos in his every move. He shakes my hand with a firm grip and lingers too long on certain parts of my body. I can tell that he's overconfident and bold, used to being given what he wants right when he wants it. He has laugh lines, so I'm thinking he's the funny one.

"I'm Jacob." This one has light hair and light eyes, almost too light for him to be Robbie's full brother. He's definitely much mellower and quieter, a faint blush on his pale cheeks and his eyes locked firmly on mine.

My nakedness makes him uncomfortable, so I'm guessing he's a virgin or he can sense the hate waves Zach is sending out.

"What can I do for you?" I smile and look up at them through my lashes.

"Well…" Robbie grins teasingly.

"You could go put some clothes on. _Right now."_ Zach growls.

"Ah, but that would be rude, Noah. And I think I'll leave the rudeness to you for the evening." I turn to Mr. Holden and his sons. "Let's move into the loft, shall we? I have a sneaking suspicion that Jessica, Tri, Evangeline, Will, and Zane will want to hear this."

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ **

I sit next to Macey on the couch, clothed in a short red sundress that doesn't really improve from being naked, to be beautifully honest.

"You're inviting us to a…party?" Liz says slowly

"Yes, Miss Evangeline. It's the Midsummer's Night annual Gala, hosted by the Holden family for many generations. Since you are going to be spending quite a bit of time near us, we decided it'd be nice to invite you."

I raise an eyebrow. "So what's the catch?"

All eyes on me.

I cross my legs and lean back, spreading my arms along the top of the white leather. "Oh, come on. You don't know us, we kind of just _appeared_ on your doorstep, there's not a single adult in this place, and I just went all _The Birth Of Venus_ on you and rose naked from the pool. And everyone's okay with this? You're just going to let us come to your party and not want anything in return?"

"You rose naked from the pool?" Nick's eyebrows shoot up. He turns to Macey and grabs her hands. "Jess, you have got to try that for me one of these days."

Macey laughs indulgently.

"It was quite stunning. I almost had a heart attack." Robbie grins.

"I like these people." Grant says with finality. "We'll be there."

"Wait a minute-"Zach starts.

"Oh, for the love of god, Noah! Since when did we award you the mothering badge?" I groan.

"The very moment you all started being so reckless." He has a teasing edge in his voice, but his eyes tell a different story. They say _we're supposed to be star-crossed lovers. ACT LIKE IT! _

I accidently-on-purpose push one of the _Vogue _magazines off of the coffee table. "Oops. So clumsy of me." Bending down, I make sure that the Holden boys and Zach have a good view and slowly rise, rolling my muscles and baring my throat as I do so.

Zach's jaw hits the floor with a _thump_.

I smile. "We'll be there."

"I look forward to it!" Mr. Holden smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, where something cold and deadly begins to take form.

**O_O_O_O_O **

"What the fuck were you guys thinking?" Zach hisses.

"I was thinking that this'd be a great chance to a) immerse ourselves in the community and b) do some snooping at the Holden's. Am I the only one who thought the old man was kind of creepy?" I rummage through the refrigerator.

"I don't get why his sons are so much younger than he is. And none of them look alike." Macey calls from where she and Nick are intertwined on the sofa.

"I think he's been into prostitues. That, or he strikes me as the type that would get a few really young trophy wives." Nick joins in.

"And Cammie! Coming out naked like that- are you trying to get killed?" Zach's practically screaming, and I have to say, I haven't seen him this pissed in a while.

"I asked you to hand me a towel, remember?" I whirl around. "It's not my fault you were a dick and didn't!"

"THEY LOOKED AT YOU LIKE YOU WERE A SNACK CAKE! Especially that jackass Mr. Holden and that son of a bitch Robbie. Holden's easily fifty years older than you, and Robbie-!" Zach splutters.

"I don't see why you care." I sniff and turn around.

"Why wouldn't I care if some man was looking at you like that? You're _mine._" He says, astonished.

"Really? Because if I were yours, and you truly cared about me, you wouldn't have gotten with my best friend, now would you?"

"Cam-"

"Look, Zachary," I move toward him and jab a finger into his chest with every word. " _I _got us an in into the Holden's circle, _I_ got us a free pass to snoop, and _I_ am the reason Robbie, Elijah, and Jacob are going to call this house in three, two-"

The phone rings.

"So don't you get confused, Mr. Goode." I stalk away and reach for the phone. "I'm leading this squad."


End file.
